Safiras Brilhantes
by WaterButterfly
Summary: Ao contrário do que muitos pensam,o seu coração não é sombrio nem gelado.A sua alma sofre devido a uma obdiência indesejada e apenas "ela" pode reacender a chama da esperança./Uma cutra fic para todos os amantes do Ciclo da Herança,adaptação de Brisingr!
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

Num mundo fantástico, onde a lenda dos Cavaleiros de Dragões está a ser revivida e onde uma interminável luta pela liberdade está a ser travada…

Humanos e elfos lutam no mesmo campo de batalha, derramando sangue sobre a terra da lendária Alagaësia. Espadas cintilantes, armaduras brilhantes, flechas de todas as direcções cruzam o ar. E um Cavaleiro observa tudo, sentado no seu Dragão vermelho.

- _Acho que já fizemos o que tínhamos a fazer por aqui. Vamos embora! Este ruído dá-me dores de cabeça._

_- Estamos a perder, Galbatorix não gostaria que fossemos embora e deixássemos os seus soldados morrerem e perderem para estes duas pernas de orelhas pontiagudas!_

- _Não temos ordens para permanecer aqui, não depois da morte do velho._

Uma nova aventura está prestes a começar!

- _Tenho uma nova missão para ti, Murtagh!_

Nem todos os segredos foram revelados, e alguns são protegidos e destinados a ficaram no esquecimento.

- _Entrega-te e tudo será mais fácil._

_- Nunca!_

_- Preferes saíres daqui derrotada e ser arrastada até Urû'bean?_

_- Não irei perder… Não para aquele que escolheu ser a maldita continuação dos Renegados!_

Apenas uma pessoa pode trazer à tona o seu verdadeiro ser…

- _Não! Sem ti isto não tem sentido, é por ti que eu luto! És tu que me dás força para continuar, não me podes abandonar agora!_

Um segredo destinado a permanecer no esquecimento, a morrer com aquelas que o conhecem.

**SAFIRAS BRILHANTES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça cair levemente para trás, tentando abstrair-se do que o rodeava. Impossível! Os gritos de dor e determinação, o ruído metálico do embater de espadas e de escudos… O frenesim de uma batalha desigual onde o sangue era derramado em grandes quantidades sobre as ruas de Gil'ead.

Endireitou a cabeça e, apertando os olhos com força, deixou um suspiro agonizado escapar dos seus lábios. Era desprezível! Tudo aquilo era desprezível, ele próprio o era. No que se teria transformado ele afinal? Num monstro? Não, recusava-se a acreditar em tal. Era obrigado a fazer tudo aquilo. Não tinha culpa, tinha de acreditar nisso.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cidade, onde elfos e humanos se defrontavam de forma explosiva. Entre a mistura de túnicas vermelhas bordadas a ouro e armaduras prateadas uma outra cor, um outro brilho chamaram a sua atenção. O brilho dourado das escamas de um velho dragão morto. Morto, perdido para sempre na escuridão imensa de um sono eterno. Morto logo após o seu também velho Cavaleiro elfo que dera a sua vida em prole de uma causa maior.

Os seus músculos faciais contorceram-se numa expressão de repulsa. Em prole de uma causa maior… Nada é mais importante que a nossa vida, que a nossa sobrevivência. Nada pode ter um preço tão elevado, nem mesmo uma crença impossível, a certeza de uma liberdade que nunca viria a existir. "_Não, enquanto Galbatorix viver"_.

- _Acho que já fizemos o que tínhamos a fazer por aqui. Vamos embora! Este ruído dá-me dores de cabeça._

_- Estamos a perder, Galbatorix não gostaria que fossemos embora e deixássemos os seus soldados morrerem e perderem para estes duas pernas de orelhas pontiagudas! – _contrapôs Thorn, continuando a flutuar no céu escuro de uma noite desprovida de estrelas.

- _Não temos ordens para permanecer aqui, não depois da morte do velho._

Não foram precisas mais palavras. Thorn voou para sul, rumo a Urû'bean. Aos poucos o barulho foi desaparecendo e, em pouco tempo, o silêncio total reinou. A lua, parcialmente encoberta por nuvens acinzentadas, brindou-os com uma ténue luz do seu prateado luar, fazendo cintilar as escamas de Thorn.

Respirou fundo, tentando descontrair. Sentia o corpo dorido. Não era fácil lutar contra elfos. Criaturas de agilidade, rapidez e força sobrenaturais, que poucos humanos ousavam enfrentar. Mesmo com a sua preparação física e incrível força, incrementada por Galbatorix, tinha-lhe sido difícil a tarefa de lutar contra tais seres. Ergueu a sobrancelha.

- _Poderia vencê-lo através da mente mas suponho que me fosse impossível vencê-lo numa batalha corpo a corpo, tendo em conta a sua aparência neste momento._

_- Referes-te a Eragon, certo? _– perguntou Thorn – _Não te subestimes! És forte e sabes disso._

_- Mas não forte o suficiente._

Não houve resposta por parte de Thorn. Continuaram em silêncio, durante o resto da viagem.

***

O cansaço abandonara-o durante as poucas horas de sono e chegara a vez de a necessidade de dormir o abandonar também.

Tivera medo, teve de admitir a si próprio. Tivera medo que Thorn estivesse certo e Galbatorix ficasse descontente com o facto de ter deixado o exército sozinho, na desigual batalha de Gil'ead. Mas este limitou-se a mandá-lo descansar, demasiado satisfeito com o facto de ter conseguido eliminar Oromis.

"_O descanso terminou_", pensou enquanto se levantava da estreita cama envolta pela intensa penumbra do quarto. Vestindo-se com roupas escuras e, colocando Zar'roc à cintura, abandonou o quarto em direcção ao salão fantasmagórico onde Galbatorix permanecia, sentado no seu majestoso e negro trono que demonstrava o seu poder opressor sobre a região de Alagaësia.

Pela primeira naquela dia abriu as barreiras da sua mente, permitindo a entra do seu Dragão.

- _Porque me fechaste a tua mente?_ – foram as primeiras e calmas palavras de Thorn.

- _Precisava de reflectir sozinho sobre algumas coisas._

_- Como sobre o facto de ainda não teres encontrado uma mulher que te ache atraente? – _podia-se notar divertimento na sua voz. Uma rouca e cavernosa gargalhada ecoou na mente de Murtagh.

_-_ _Talvez. – _respondeu o Cavaleiro com um sorriso trocista no rosto.

O sombrio corredor que percorria, sombrio como qualquer outra parte do castelo, terminou numa majestosa e escura porta, de grandes proporções. A porta abriu-se, sem que ele pedisse, sem que ele e empurra-se. Dentro da divisão nada mudara desde a última vez que lá estivera. O aspecto sombrio, a escuridão em que o espaço era envolto… Como sempre, sentiu um arrepio assim que entro no salão. Medo, intranquilidade, opressão… Era o que sentia sempre que ali entrava. O ambiente tão sombrio e frio como o coração de Galbatorix, era desconfortável. Curvou-se diante do majestoso trono onde um homem com um sorriso irónico estava sentado. Os seus olhos negros observavam atentamente todos os movimentos de Murtagh.

- Meu Rei! – disse respeitosamente, com a voz trémula. Praguejou mentalmente ao seu aperceber da falha na sua voz.


	3. Chapter 3

- Meu Rei! – disse respeitosamente, com a voz trémula. Praguejou mentalmente ao se aperceber da falha na sua voz.

- Nervoso Murtagh? – perguntou sarcasticamente Galbatorix. A sua voz rouca e cavernosa provocou arrepios a Murtagh. – Não precisas de estar, tenho apenas mais uma missão para ti. Preciso que me consigas recuperar um artefacto valioso.

- Um artefacto valioso? - Murtagh viu o tirano rei se levantar e se colocar de perfil para ele, olhando um ponto indefinido do salão. Uma das "tochas" acesas no salão proporcionou contornos arrepiantes ao seu rosto.

- Sim… - respondeu com pensamentos distantes e voz áspera. – Há muito tempo atrás, ainda antes da queda dos Cavaleiros, Oromis escreveu um pergaminho onde está encerrado um dos grandes segredos da magia. Agora, com a sua morte, existe apenas uma pessoa, ou melhor, uma elfo, que sabe do paradeiro desse pergaminho.

- Uma elfo? – perguntou Murtagh intrigado.

- Uma jovem, mas mesmo muito jovem elfo. Pelo que consegui saber, ele afeiçoou-se a ela quando ainda era muito pequena. É filha de um dos grandes guerreiros de Ellesméra e, ao que parece, apesar da sua tenra idade já segue as pisadas do pai. Oromis ensinou-lhe muito, tanto a nível de magia como da arte da espada e foi a única a quem confiou o segredo. Caso lhe acontecesse alguma coisa, a responsabilidade de proteger esse pergaminho ficaria a cargo da jovem guerreira.

- E que pretende que eu faça, meu rei?

- O que pretendo que faças meu caro Murtagh? – o rei riu-se – Como é obvio, quero que a captures e que a tragas até mim. Segundo os meus espiões ela partirá daqui a dois dias de Gil'ead em direcção a Feinster para se juntar aos Varden. Não sei muito da sua descrição, apenas que tem longos e negros cabelos ondulados, mas não deve ser difícil encontrá-la. Partirás amanhã ao nascer do sol!

Fez sinal para Murtagh sair e acrescentou antes de este atravessar a porta:

- Não te atrevas a falhar!

Murtagh engoliu em seco discretamente e saiu do arrepiante salão.

***

Sentia o ar bater-lhe no rosto enquanto voava no dorso de Thorn, rumo a Gil'ead. Perguntava-se como não se recordava de ver a guerreira elfo durante a batalha. Não era comum ver uma mulher em batalha, mesmo sendo uma elfo, não lhe deveria passar despercebida. Estaria Galbatorix a receber informações falsas?

- _Ninguém se atreveria a fazê-lo. – _disse-lhe Thorn ao que Murtagh concordou em silêncio auditivo e mental. – _Olha ali!_

Murtagh olhou curiosamente para a direcção apontada por Thorn. A pouco mais de dois quilómetros de distância, um cavalo negro cavalgava velozmente na direcção contrária. Montado no ágil animal, podia-se ver o seu cavaleiro, de longos e negros cabelos ao vento. Cavalgava pelo interior de uma densa floresta, com a intenção de passar despercebido.

- _Parece que não vamos ter de avançar mais._ – um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto de Murtagh. O destino resolvera sorrir-lhe também, enviando aquilo que procurava na sua direcção.

Thorn desceu rapidamente, descrevendo uma apertada espiral. O solo tremeu assim que as suas imponentes patas tocaram o chão e algumas folhas caíram, impelidas pela brisa criada ao fechar das suas asas.

O cavalo relinchou assustado assim que se deparou com o grande Dragão vermelho e o cavaleiro, ou melhor, cavaleira que o montava pareceu surpreendida. Murtagh foi quase de imediato atraído pelo misterioso brilho dos olhos de cor invulgar da elfo. Um azul noite penetrante, quais duas safiras brilhantes incrustadas no seu rosto. O seu cabelo negro e ondulado completava a sua beleza, beleza essa que Murtagh podia jurar ser superior à de qualquer outro elfo com quem já se tivesse cruzado.

Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça, numa tentativa de se afastar de tais pensamentos e desceu do dorso de Thorn, aproximando-se do cavalo que a elfo montava. Viu-a descer também do dorso do belo animal, de forma graciosa.

- Parece que os rumores estavam certos e que tão bela e jovem guerreira elfo iria mesmo juntar-se aos Varden. Que tão mal escolhido aliado… - abanou a cabeça em tom de reprovação, com um sorriso irónico nos lábios. Inclinou-se um pouco, em sinal de vénia. – Permite-me que me apresente, sou…

- Creio que as apresentações são desnecessárias Murtagh, filho de Morzan, o último Renegado. – interrompeu a elfo. A sua voz harmoniosa continha uma certa frieza. – Que pretendes de mim Cavaleiro das Trevas? – retirou rapidamente a sua espada, de punho negro e lâmina prateada, da bainha, presa no cinto das calças de cabedal negro.

- Levar-te à presença do nosso Rei, Galbatorix. Ele deseja que lhe reveles uma informação. – colocou a sua mão em redor do punho de Zar'roc, preparado para a empunhar rapidamente, caso fosse necessário.

- Nosso rei? – a guerreira elfo riu-se. Uma risada cristalina que pareceu irreal ao Cavaleiro – Eu apenas tenho uma rainha e é ela Islanzadí. Essa ratazana com uma coroa na cabeça nunca será meu rei!

- Bem… Virás a bem ou preferes sair daqui derrotada e ser arrastada até Urû'bean?

- Não perderei… Não para aquele que decidiu ser a maldita continuação dos Renegados! – e ditas estas palavras avançou para Murtagh, de espada erguida, vendo o seu golpe habilmente cortado pelo Cavaleiro. Recuou e voltou a investir sendo o seu golpe de novo bloqueado.

Murtagh defendia-se com dificuldade. Tal como todos os elfos, a jovem elfo era veloz, ágil e forte. Bastante forte! Murtagh sabia que sairia derrotado, mas isso era algo que não poderia acontecer, não poderia falhar. Já tinha sofrido demasiadas torturas devido às suas falhas.

A luta prosseguiu. Murtagh via as suas forças escassearem enquanto a elfo parecia ter uma fonte de energia inesgotável. Não aguentaria muito mais tempo. A sentença estava prestes a ser ditada e ele estava condenado a falhar e a ser torturado por isso. Num momento de desespero, não lhe ocorreu nada melhor do que um golpe baixo. A única solução… Abasteceu-se rapidamente da pouca energia que tinha armazenada no rubi de Zar'roc e concentrou toda essa energia num só golpe de espada, mais forte do que julgava ser capaz de dar.

Por momentos, a elfo soltou a espada, devido à força do impacto. Aproveitando-se de tal facto, Murtagh fez-lhe uma rasteira. A guerreira desequilibrou-se, caindo de costas. O Cavaleiro agarrou a espada da elfo, que ela largara acidentalmente durante a queda. Deu graças por ela não ser uma guerreira de basta experiência.

Apontou-lhe Zar'roc ao pescoço com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, recebendo um olhar carregado de ódio em troca.

- Desculpa… - disse o Cavaleiro, com mais sinceridade do que a desejada – Mas isto é necessário.

A guerreira apenas virou o rosto, com a sua expressão carregada de raiva a até mesmo desespero, conhecendo a sua derrota numa batalha onde valia tudo, pela liberdade.

***

Puxou-a pelo corredor por um braço, olhando algumas vezes para os seus pulsos atados, tentando ter a certeza que ela não professaria um feitiço para se libertar.

A jovem elfo tornara-se um mistério para ele. Nada ela dissera durante a viagem para Urû'bean. Queria saber o seu nome, queria poder saber como suaria o seu nome dito por si, dito por ela. Sentia-se estranho perante a anormal curiosidade, mas os olhos dela, envoltos em mistério e brilho, tinham sido suficientes para que ele se perdesse nela e a quisesse conhecer, desvendar o seu mistério. Um desafio que fizera despertar nele os mais estranhos sentimentos.

A porta do salão onde Galbatorix estava abriu-se instantaneamente assim que se aproximou. Sentiu a elfo estremecer assim que entraram. Não era apenas ele que se sentia desconfortável com o _ar_ respirado naquela divisão.

- Bom trabalho Murtagh. – ouviu Galbatorix felicitá-lo quando se aproximou do trono. Largou a elfo, sabendo que ela não se atreveria a fugir perante Galbatorix, e inclinou-se numa vénia. – Será que posso ter a honra de saber o nome de tão formosa elfo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso de desdém. Murtagh viu-se ansioso pela resposta.

- Lhian. – respondeu a elfo num tom de voz áspero, olhando para o rei desafiadoramente, tentando esconder o medo e opressão que Murtagh tinha a certeza que ela sentia interiormente.

_Lhian. _O nome soava tão belo na sua voz rouca, mesmo sendo dito apenas em pensamentos. Parecia tão certo dizê-lo, tão natural. Achou o nome belo, perfeito para a bela, corajosa e misteriosa elfo que já tinha mostrado toda a sua perícia e determinação. Uma adversária temível, que mesmo com medo, não vacilava diante de adversários ferozes.

_-_ Onde está o pergaminho? – perguntou Galbatorix. A elfo não respondeu. Um silêncio cortante reinou. – Vá lá Lhian, será mais fácil se mo disseres. Pouparás muito sofrimento a ti própria. – Mais uma vez silêncio! Lhian olhava o rei com o mesmo olhar desafiador. Galbatorix levantou-se, mostrando a sua pouca paciência. – Murtagh, leva a nossa _convidada _para os seus _aposentos_. Talvez ela decida falar depois do tratamento conveniente.

_-_ Sim, meu rei!


	4. Chapter 4

Ouviu-se uma chicotada. Depois outra. E outra ainda.

As suas mãos fecharam-se num punho apertado. Fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força. Não! Não aguentaria aquilo durante muito mais tempo. Apenas o barulho das chicotadas, os gritos estavam ausentes e depois encontrava-a sempre no mesmo estado: de olhos semicerrados e quase sem força, perto da inconsciência.

A pesada porta de madeira escura abriu-se. O seu ranger ecoou pelos calabouços. E Murtagh entrou para cumprir a sua tarefa, a tarefa que lhe causava mais dor do que as punições recebidas perante os seus fracassos. E lá estava ela, no mesmo estado lastimável de sempre.

Lhian estava de costas para si. O seu corpo estava um pouco curvado, numa demonstração de fraqueza. As suas mãos estavam atadas ao tronco de madeira, um pouco acima da sua cabeça. A sua respiração era horrivelmente pesada e rouca.

Contornou o tronco para lhe poder ver a face. A sua cabeça estava descaída por isso, colocando delicadamente a sua mão sob o queixo da elfo, erguendo-lhe o rosto.

- Lhian…

- Tira-me daqui, por favor Murtagh! – suplicou Lhian num sussurro rouco, os seus olhos semicerrados e a sua face contorcida de dor.

Desamarrou as cordas que prendiam os pulsos da jovem elfo e imediatamente a segurou ao se aperceber que ela não tinha forças para se manter de pé. Pegou nela delicadamente e avançou em direcção à cela húmida onde ela dormia. Tentava não olhar para Lhian para não acentuar a dor que se abatia sobre o sue coração. Era demasiado doloroso vê-la assim.

Tinham-se passado duas semanas desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Ainda se lembrava da profundidade do seu olhar brilhante de safira, olhar que gradualmente ia perdendo o seu brilho. A força que encontrara nela ainda permanecia e a prova disso era o facto de não soltar um único grito durante as torturas e aguentar o sofrimento sem desvendar o segredo do pergaminho escondido.

Durante essas duas semanas aproximara-se mais da elfo. Era frequente escapar-se para a cela onde ela dormia. Falavam bastante, acabavam por apoiar-se mutuamente. Muitas vezes Murtagh curava-lhe alguns ferimentos, rejeitando os avisos de Lhian de que ele estava a arriscar-se demais.

Acabou por começar a confiar nela todos os seus segredos, os seus desabafos. E ela ouvia-o e aconselhava-o. Não desistira graças a ela, mantinha-se de cabeça erguida graças a ela. Iria lutar. Iria lutar pela sua liberdade e pela liberdade de Alagaësia. E durante esse tempo com ela, um outro sentimento crescera…

Atreveu-se a olhar para ela, aninhada no seu peito, quase a desfalecer.

- _Não aguento mais vê-la neste estado. _– confidenciou a Thorn deixando todo o seu desespero fluir para que o seu Dragão o percebesse.

- _Ela é forte. – _relembrou-lhe Thorn_ – Ela vai aguentar. Teve força para guardar o segredo durante todo este tempo, apesar das torturas e continuará a ter para sobreviver._

Abriu a porta de cela com uma simples palavra da Língua Antiga e deitou a elfo no aglomerado de palha sob uma coberta, existentes ao fundo. Olhou-a durante algum tempo e acariciou-lhe a face.

- Descansa. – e antes de abandonar a cela, despediu-se com um terno beijo na teste de Lhian.

Mais dois dias. Mais torturas.

Caminhava lentamente pelo escuro e sombrio corredor. A porta em frente abriu-se instantaneamente, como sempre! Entrou. O tremor de sempre, o arrepio pela espinha. A custo curvou-se diante do tirano rei. A imagem de Lhian, deitada sobre a manta, fraca assaltou-lhe a mente. Um quase inaudível gemido de frustração e dor escapou dos seus lábios.

- _Controla-te Murtagh!_ – repreendeu-o Thorn.

- Algo que te incomoda, Murtagh? – perguntou Galbatorix com um sorriso escárnio.

- Não, Vossa Majestade! – respondeu o Cavaleiro, desviando o olhar do rei.

- Ora então… Quero apenas dar-te uma notícia. – Murtagh permitiu-se olhar para o rei, vendo o seu sorriso de desdém e ironia, que não traziam um bom presságio. Arrepiou-se. Galbatorix prosseguiu – De nada me serve a pequena e jovem elfo que temos neste momento por baixo de nós, assim muda que nem um bicho de mato! – a expressão facial endureceu e Galbatorix deixou transparecer toda a sua frieza na sua voz – Se aquela criatura não quer revelar onde está o pergaminho, que assim seja e que morra com o seu segredo!

- Que… que morra? Como assim? – perguntou Murtagh. O seu corpo tremia, a sua voz saiu mais alto que o habitual. Estaria o rei a dizer que…

- Neste momento, a jovem elfo e guerreira de Ellesméra, Lhian, está a definhar na sua cela. Morrendo aos poucos em pura agonia. Tal como todos os traidores ao império devem morrer após a tortura.

Murtagh sentiu como se o mundo lhe fugisse sob os pés. Os seus olhos arregalaram-se. A ira fluiu rapidamente pelo seu corpo e instintivamente a sua mão serrou-se em volta de punho de Zar'roc. Viu-se obrigado a conter o impulso de desferir um golpe sobre Galbatorix. Isso não ajudaria em nada, apenas agravaria a situação.

- Podes ir Murtagh. Era apenas isto que te queria dizer. Festejaremos a eliminação de mais um inimigo ao jantar! - e com um sorriso irónico, assinalando a sua vitória, fez sinal para que Murtagh abandona-se o salão.

Curvando um pouco a cabeça e engolindo a raiva e a dor, saiu apressadamente do salão. A porta fechou-se e ele correu o mais que pode. Correu em direcção à prisão subterrânea, em direcção à jovem elfo que morria em agonia.

Passou como uma flecha pelos dois guardas que montavam vigilância perto da sala. Ouviu inquirirem-no sobre o seu destino e o motivo porque ali fora. Ele remeteu-se ao silêncio e continuou a correr. Mas os guardas seguiram-no e as perguntas eram cada vez mais.

- Calem-se! – acabou por gritar ao parar perto da porta da cela. Só então se apercebeu que as lágrimas já lhe corriam livremente pela face, o que serviu para assustar ainda mais os guardas. – Desapareçam daqui. Já!

Cada vez mais assustados, os guardas obedeceram correndo para longe.

As palavras na Língua Antiga saíram de forma alta e apressada da sua boa e a porta da cela abriu-se diante si. E pode vê-la. Os seus cabelos negros espalhados pelo chão frio e rugoso, os seus olhos de misterioso e cativante azul noite ocultos pelas pálpebras cerradas. Gemidos de dor e agonia saiam da sua boca entreaberta.

Deixando as lágrimas correram livremente, sem fazer o menor esforço para as conter, entrou na cela. Ajoelhando-se ao lado da elfo, tomou-a nos seus braços.

- Lhian! – chamou-a com a voz rouca pelo silencioso choro.

- Murtagh… - sussurrou ela de forma fraca, puxado depois desesperadamente por ar. – Eu… Consigo senti-lo… A correr pelas minhas veias.

- O quê? O que é que está corres pelas tuas veias?

- Ve… Veneno.

- Mas como? – perguntou de forma desesperada, abraçando-a fortemente contra o seu peito. – Apesar de não conseguir perceber como o fazias, sobreviveste todo este tempo sem tocar na água e comida que eles te traziam. Como podes ter sido envenenada?

- Esta manhã, quando fui torturada… - parou para recuperar o folgo. As forças já eram tão poucas… Quase inexistentes! - A única explicação é a possibilidade de mo terem introduzido num dos cortes.

- Não! Sem ti isto não tem sentido, é por ti que eu luto! És tu que me dás força para continuar, não me podes abandonar agora! – berrou Murtagh, apertando-a cada vez mais contra si, como que na esperança de assim poder manter a alma de Lhian presa ao corpo.

Com a mão trémula, Lhian tentou alcançar a base do seu pescoço, oculta pelo sedoso cabelo ébano. Murtagh afastou-lhe delicadamente a mão e arrumou o seu cabelo para um dos lados. O espanto percorreu o seu corpo ao vislumbrar o fecho de uma corrente de prata. Abriu-o e puxou o colar. Observou-o: um fio de prata do qual pendia uma pequena safira em forma de gota.

- Eles não viram o colar. – explicou Lhian. A sua voz saiu num sussurro. – Durante todo este tempo… Abasteci-me da energia que tinha na pedra. Quero que fiques com ele, uma recordação para que te lembres que estarei sempre do teu lado, a apoiar-te… Aconteça o que acontecer!

Murtagh fechou a mão, encerrando o colar num punho. Aproximou a sua face da da elfo, encostando as suas testas e deixando os seus lábios perigosamente próximos. Respirou fundo, tentando ganhar coragem para dizer aquilo que à muito lhe ia na alma. Ouve um momento de silêncio.

- Amo-te! – sussurrou por fim. E sem esperar uma reacção por parte de Lhian, beijou-a suavemente, com todo o amor e carinho que por ela nutria.

Assim que os seus lábios se separaram, com um sorriso nos lábios, Lhian encostou a sua cabeça ao ombro do Cavaleiro.

- Eu… Também te amo. – sussurrou ela fracamente.

Um pequeno sorriso apoderou-se dos lábios. Afrouxou um pouco o abraço em que envolvia Lhian e deixou a sua cabeça cair sobre a dela. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e…

Sentiu o corpo dela amolecer, a pele perdeu o pouco calor que ainda libertava.

Um gemido de agonia escapou dos lábios de Murtagh e ele deixou-se estar ali, entregue ao seu choro silencioso, abraçando o corpo sem vida da elfo que amava.

***

O sol ponha-se preguiçosamente no horizonte.

Sentado numa pedra de um planalto qualquer, Murtagh observava serenamente a paisagem, entregue às poucas recordações que tinha da jovem elfo. _Lhian_…

Sentiu a respiração quente de Thorn nas suas costas.

- _Murtagh…_

_- Eu vou lutar! – _interrompeu o jovem Dragão. Abriu o punho cerrado e observou atentamente o colar de Lhian, que o acompanhava desde a sua morte. – _Por ela eu continuarei a lutar. A lutar pela minha liberdade e pela liberdade de Alagaësia. A morte dela não será em vão e ela será lembrada pela sua bravura e corage_


End file.
